Blocksworld Military Timeline
2013-2015 (Golden Age) * Unorganized Proto-Militaries * Small, unnoticed battles * Some military leaders started to build stuff (some civilian, others military) * Siege of NNI started (Contest that was started from the Original, Original Nopenop) 2016 * US Lieutenant Cliff "Runell" Ricks found the lab (later military) PMRDD after Nopenops contest * Mysterious Silents Attacked the NNI Industries * Xteck Wars began. * J.D.V is exiled from the PMRDD * Angered by this, J.D.V. starts a civil war * PMRDD Civil War Devastated all BW Continent * Most Wars turn into Flame and Hate Wars * NCMD is born as GC Labs, (Due to Name) * Dogg - Davidbug War (GC Labs becomes GCMD, as a military) * Invasion of JDV begins 2017-2019 * J.D.V begins mass-invading the Earth * Most of Earth Surrenderes to J.T.F * PMRDD and its allies started to form resistances against J.D.V * J.D.V assassinated by remaining PMRDD forces (J.D.V. was banned, ultimately ending the war) * Mysterious aliens send A.bRaX.aS to destroy certain populations of humans and PARADOX is formed * CUNC (Now UKCS) is formed by a player named Jojok 72. Other militaries form as of 2019 (possibly mostly illogical Craploads, as of 2019) 2019 * PMRDD and its allies invading Germany due to General Craby's Assasinations of US Mayors. * Cop 202 sends Special Strike Forces to Germany * PBAMO attempts seizure of BW "Throne", but it failed * Cliff Ricks banned due to a being reported multiple times from an unknown player (Most likely players being upset from Cliff Rick's power) * Conaryfam continues Fourth Reich by (literally) pissing on and bombing Cliff"s "grave." Conaryfam is defeated and fades into obscurity. * A.bRaX,aS fails, then is destroyed attempting to return to its creators. * Black Maelstrom forms BWERT, but then joins BWPD. * Thomas Wars begin, other Conflicts began. 2019-2020 * The13thGaben launches battles against Thomas Haters * Some Guys (such as BrinnyXKI) declared war on TLA. * Black Maelstrom kicked from BWPD for helping peaceful thomas lovers. * TLA faces Denouncement from 2 militaries (ZED, NHDA) * Many Thomas Lover bases are raided. * CUNC starts its war against TLA. * More Factions join, Thomas lovers start to fall. * Thomas Wars end * The13thGaben Stepped out and the TLA is dissolved. * Noelsnook starts his first invasion of earth, BWERT protects DC for a while. * Noelsnook resorts to SW Bias to win a war. (Do not confuse this to SACUL) * Noelsnook (then Cop 202) still thinks he is "president" * Black Maelstrom runs against him, leaves election when the equalizer rebellion starts. * London Riots start, Equalizer Militia is hunted down by UDMO and PMRDD and loses members. * Zekdawulf and Black Maelstrom go into hiding with their troops, Maelstrom is captured by CaptainUSunited in china. * A.F.E.C. forms 2021-2023 * PMRDD Dissolves from its new leader, Higgsboson as of 2021 * A.F.E.C. and other BW Military's fight off Noelsnook in the Battle of Starkiller Base * Black Maelstrom is released from fort ocean, becomes Mongolian president and starts Mongolian reform. * Destruction of Earth/Military Evacuation/GGE Counter-Offensives * Richard Hamilton (WilliamLy04) resigns from serving in the British office (prime minister). * Jacques Francois rises to power in France and started the CDEF (Community of Francophone States, FR: Communauté d'états francophones). * CDEF then was disbanded after months of silence, announced in Geneva. * Fifth and Final Noelsnook War happened. * Noelsnook leaves BW, but he's currently active in Discord * 2022: L4l0 Wars Starts, Illogicallity of APP is extremely high. * NPC declares war on Mongolia, NPC Unrest started. * Kiwir_25 feeds Linden Labs with biased info, Consequences for this act happened. * NPC Unrest ends after all of remaining NPC Operatives are hunted down. * Timeskip to 2023, everyone was confused. In 2022 small things happened like the first class 5 warmind is made in mongolia for the UN. * Unerfv J. Vlacksiver, easily fed up of Jacques declares war on France and basically everyone. * The Monstonian wars began after the MAOF (the Monstonian military that Unerfv/Edward owned) "nuked" Liberon. * They go on for a while without much notice, and then spike in popularity. * UN and others invade Monstonia. 2024 * PMRDD slowly rebuilds * Kalash and Frizi tries to invade Earths again but faces UN intervention. * Due to KawaiiTheocrat's decision, a riot against her is started by many pro-Noela and mermaid sympathizers, despite opposition, Mongolia and Belarus resorts to hunting mermaids, the Anti-Magic Strike Force is founded by Teh_Pixeler and France declares war on all mermaids supporters, on the other hand, a "mermaid protection club" was founded. * UCW was founded as UAA. * Short wad between Dr1ft and Green 5 Ninja, Dr1ft gives Green iceland. * Conflict between Bakemono and Dr1ft * FORGE is revived by Beastman * This escalated into an armed conflict against the mutated human race of "ghouls" * ERD is founded and helps Ireland in the war * Green 5 Ninja's faction R.E.B.E.L joins in the ireland war * General Chorus betrays Dr1ft and helps R.E.B.E.L in the ireland war * The opposition is crushed by the Irish government * Dr1ft is killed by a ghoul * Dr1ft's son Sp1ke takes over Irish government * Sp1ke then defeats Chorus, the last of the opposition Wars (on Era form, from top to bottom): * Silent Wars * Xteck Wars * PMRDD Civil War * J.T.F Invasion of Earth * Dogg-Davidbug Conflict * PMRDD-HEX Wars * PXB-OOTP/Buttahcwup wars (during PMRDD-HEX war) * First Kalash/Frizi invasion (during PMRDD-HEX war) * WW3 * 1st cop202 Conflict (During WW3) * Conaryfam Insurrection * PBAMO Conflicts * Thomas Wars * 2nd Noelsnook Wars * 2nd Kalash/Frizi Invasion * Equalizers Unrest * Guner team attacks * 3rd Noelsnook Wars * 4th Noelsnook Wars * 5th Noelsnook Wars * L4l0 Wars * SHITUS hackings * NPC Unrest * Invasion on Monstonia * 3rd frizi invasion * Mermaid hunting incident * The Ireland war * Syndicate-Germany war * The start of the inquisition * Syndicate-SOST war * Anti-Anarchy Attacks * Second inquisition wave * PSMF invasion of the galaxy Military Peeps (By Star/war experience) Legends (Militaries) * Cliff Ricks (PMRDD, NTF) * Isyraf 191 (UDMO) * NitroCaliber (formerly GaudierCaliber) (NCMD/AFEC) * Beastman (HEX) 5-Star People * Black Maelstrom** (Mongolia) * ZekDaWulf** (Nooberica) * General Craby** (Fourth Reich) * MortalMaster** (Mortal Empire) * J. François**e (France) * Khang 09** (Nooberica) * Macrobot Aurora** (Nova Prime) * SolluxManiac (AFOS) * Death (AAFSO) * Soviet Spaghetti b (SSU) * Jojok 72** (UKCS) * Xteck1* (Xteck Industries) * HiggBoson (PMRDDLSM) * cc4020* ' a (PMRDD, NPC, CC labs) 4-Star People *8y (IMHSF) * CaptainUSUnited ^(NHDA) Police * ZEROTED (ZED) * Teh_Pixeler** (Liberon/UDMO) * Harry N William** (UKCS) * * Fifi 57 53 (Red Devil) * Tenksman (DTJMD) * B61mack** (Germany) 3-Star people * KawaiiTheocrat/EmpireGaming975** (New Arabia, Christian Defence Force) * Jackie Benedict** (Liberon) * Dabomb_303** (semi-military operations) * The Orange Kitten 2-Star People * PBAMO 1-Star People Armord Guner SHITIUS Former people * Richard Hamilton**c (UKTSDF, Canada, the United Kingdom, RCMS) * LikeABoss d (MRDO/BWSF) * NOELSNOOK (GGE,USSFOD,GGR,United States Skrubsters * Charles N. William** (Monstonia, MAOF, formerly IIAFAT) * ChrisistheBest 65 (PCAC) * L4l0 30** (All Proof Island, APJ) * The13thGaben (according to many people, notably Jojok, the T.L.A) * Azurepan** (Fourth Reich) * J 25 (the "BW Union") (* - Lab) (** - Country) (^ -Police) people who are part of a military or armed group classified at a different category (for example, CC4020 is a member/supporter of the NPC whilist she is on the fifth-star category, therefore, she deserves an apostrophe) a: CC4020 is a pacifist and only participated a few armed conflicts, despite however, criticizing Black Maelstrom during the NPC unrest (and thinking she is much more experienced than CoD players). b: Soviet Spaghetti left the USSR but still retains the SSU. c: Richard Hamilton was formerly known as, WilliamLy04 (full name: WIllburgd von Strausse) d: LikeABoss is somehow inactive. e: Jacques Francois if real-life lore counts is WilliamLy04 but on the Blocksworld universe has a history distinct from his quasi-British/Canadian counterpart. Category:Timeline __NOEDITSECTION__